Titles
Titles in "ClaDun X2" are Passive Abilities that enhance your equipment and artifacts, and thus, your characters equiping it. Equipment or Artifacts with these abilities are "Entitled". Each Title has either a Possitive effect, a Negative effect, or both. There are also two classes of Titles: "Equipment" and "Artifact". Equipment Titles Equipment titles can be managed by going to the Title Shop on Hiyo's Ship. Edited version of the Title Shop's Tutorial ScreenOnce there, you can attach and remove titles to and from weapons, shields and armor. When you transfer entitled equipment at the shop, you'll lose the gear for good. But the titles on each item will be stored and added to your total title count. By collecting multiple copies of titles, you can use them as Entitlement for other gear in your possession. The higher a title's number designation, the more copies you need to transfer in order to use it. For Blunt Weapons and Bows, on the other hand, the number of copies required for each slot will always be 4. Equipment Title List The following titles are those that you can collect in "ClaDun X2": #Trash: ATK -5, DEF -5 #AT +1: ATK +1 #DF +1: DEF +1 #HP1: Sub Char HP +1 #SP2: SP +2 #Impress: ATK/DEF +1, Walk +3 #Skill Up: Skill Effect +3 #Ice: Ice+3 #Fire: Fire+3 #Mind: Spirit+2 #Physical: Slash, Pierce and Blunt +1 #Jog: Run +5 #Scrub: A little Expensive (raises the selling pricce of the gear by a small amount) #Exceed: ATK+1, DEF+2, Walk+3 #AT+2: ATK+2 (Main Character) #DF+2: DEF+2 #Magic: Magic Effect+5, Magic SP+4 #Magma: Fire+5, Ice-1 #Blizzard: Fire-1, Ice+5 #Lucky: Drop Rate+20 #Amaze: ATK/DEF+2, Walk+3 #Big Move: Abilit Effect+10, Ability SP+5 #HP4: Sub Character HP+4 #SP10: SP+10 #EXPert: Main Character leveling accelerated #Aim: CRT+5 #Upgrade: ATK+1, DEF+3, Walk+3 #AT+3: ATK+3 #DF+3: DEF+3 #Lion: ATK/DEF+1, Run+5 #Magic: Magic Effect+15, Magic SP+9 #HP Tutor: Main Character HP+10 #Speed: Walk/Run+5 #Chance: 2 lower titles deleted (eliminates any title with red text that was picked up by that amount, any other gear picked with red titles will keep them) #Splendid: ATK+2, DEF/Walk+3 #SP Tutor: Main Character SP+10 #AT Tutor: Main Caracter ATK+3 #DF Tutor: Main Character DEF+3 #Resist: Slash/Pierce/Blunt/Fire/Ice+1 #Light: 5% Chance of killing blow on undead #AT+4: ATK+4 #DF+4: DEF+4 #Aura: Magic Effect+18, Magic SP+12 #HP10: Sub Char HP+10 #SP20: SP+20 #Lustrous: ATK+2, DEF+4, Walk+3 #Destroy: Weapon Damage+2% #Brandish: Weapon Damage Range+3% #Sleight: Walk+5, Run+8 #D.Buster: Damage to Dragon+5% #One Blow: CRT+9 #Superfly: Ability Effect+20, Ability SP+12 #Jump: Increase Jump Control #AT+5: ATK+5 #DF+5: DEF+5 #Frequent: Drop Rate+40 #Cynosure: ATK+3, DEF+4, Walk+3 #Punish: 1% Chance that Immortal dies #Skyslice: Damage to flying enemies+4% #HP Coach: Main Character HP+15 #SP Coach: Main Character SP+10 #AT Coach: Main Character ATK+5 #DF Coach: Main Character DEF+5 #Luxury: Very Expensive (raises the selling price of any gear with this titles by a high amount) #HP15: Sub Char HP+15 #SP30: SP+30 #AT+7: ATK+7 #DF+7: DEF+7 #Sorcery (not to be confused by the Artifact with the same name of effect): Magic Effect+25, Magic SP+15 #Evolve: Main Character SP+4, ATKVDEF+2 #Bestest: ATK/DEF/Walk+5 #Massacre: ATK/DEF+15, Slash/Pierce/Blunt-10 #Fortune: Drop Rate+60 #Gale: Walk/Run+8 #Insight: ATK999 Limit disabled #Bliss: 8 Lower Titles deleted #Expel: Slash/Pierce/Blunt/Fire/Ice+2 #Mystique: DEF999 Limit disabled #Gold: Extremely Expensive (the selling price of the gear is same, if not more than the buying price) #AT+12: ATK+12 #DF+12: DEF+12 #Reaper: ATK/DEF+10, No EXP gained (red title) #Hermes: Run+10 #Force: Ability Effect+30, Ability SP+17 #Perfect: ATK/DEF+6, Walk+5 #Buzzbuzz: Weapon damage range+5% #HP50: Sub Char HP+50 #Reflect: 5% of damage taken is returned to sender #SP50: SP+50 #Platinum: Simply Extortionate (selling price is WAY more than the buying price!) #Magus: Magic Effects+35, Magic SP+20 #Vamp: Wp=right, Ar=front, Sh=left, no EXP #AT+20: ATK+20 #DF+20: DEF+20 #Drain: Wp=right, Ar=front, Sh=left, drains +3% #Mythic: ATK/DEF999 limit disabled #Epic: ATK/DEF+18 #Gloom: ATK999 Disabled. HP Heal falls 20% #Angel: Drop Rate 100UP, 10 lower titles deleted #Divine: Title Effects on same weapon double Certain Titles have an alternate effect when attached to a Shield. These are: *Trash: Shield DEF-10 *Impress: Shield DEF+5 *Exceed: Shield Slash/Pierce/Blunt+10 *Amaze: Shield Fire/Ice/Spirit+10 *Upgrade: Shield decay slows *Splendid: Shield DEF+10 *Lustrous: Shield Slash/Pierce/Blunt+15 *Cynosure: Shield Fire/Ice/Spirit+15 *Bestest: Shield DEF+15 *Perfect: Shield Slash/Pierce/Blunt/Fire/Ice/Spirit+20 The "Edit" Title There is one more title in thie game. The "Edit" title allows you change and customize the sprite of your equipment that has this title on. Applying this title on any empty slot will not require any copies of the title, but replacing another title will only require one copy. Once you buy the "Always Edit" status from the Back Alley, however, you won't need to apply this title on any gear anymore. Artifact Titles Artifact Titles are a bit different from Equipment Titles. For one thing, Artifact Titles cannot be managed in the Title Shop. Also, only one title is active per Artifact. Artifact Title effects can vary from Effect Boosters to titles that imitate other Artifacts's effect and Mana Cost. Artifacts with the "Joint" Title placed adjacent to each other on the Magic Circle have the effect of summing up each of the "Joined" Artifact's Effects and Mana Cost and multiply it by each Artifact Joined. The Artifact called Widen, however, cannot be entitled. Artifact Title List http://www31.atwiki.jp/cladun/pages/64.html#id_444f85daThe following are titles that can be found attached on Artifacts: *Normal: No Effect *Joint: Effect of Adjacent joint 2x #P. Esse: Activated Sub Char HP+4 #P. Mag: SP +2 #Trainee: ATK+1, Mana+3 #☆1: Effect 2x, Mana 2x #R. Charm: DEF+1, Mana+2 #M. Esse: Activated Sub Char HP+9 #Mini Mag: SP +4 #☆10: Effect 3x, Mana 3x #Zero☆: Effect-Dmg 2x (Red Title) #Earth: Side to burn HP +50 #Hades: SP +30, Mana+15 #☆100: Effect 4x, Mana 3x #HiyoSeal: Effect 2x, Mana 0.5 #Infinite: 1x effect, Mana = 0 #☆1k: Effect 5x, Mana 3x #☆10k: Effect 5x, Mana 2x #☆Oku: Effect 5x, Mana 1x *Sorc: Must use Sorcery at least 1 time (Red Title) *Sorc 2: Must use Sorcery at least 2 times (Red Title) *Sorc 3: Must use Sorcery at least 3 times (Red Title) *Sorc 4: Must use Sorcery at least 4 times (Red Title) References